Should've Known Better
by Loving Rangeman Inc
Summary: Ranger should've known Stephanie, and trusted her, but it just may be too late. Based on song "Should've Known Better" by Monica. Has been edited and finished!


**Hey guys, I changed a few things on the advice of some reviews as well as putting all the chapters into one, however, I still...unfortunately, don't own Stephanie plum :'(.**

**Sorry it took so long to finish this. Enjoy :p**

**-DONT MIND ME IM JUST READING-**

He didn't trust me. It kept repeating itself in my head.

_"You know she's just after your money!"_

_"I know..."_

I mean, sure he's rich, but doesn't he know me better? If I want or need money then I'll use the money I EARN. My Carlos owns Rangeman Inc. the security company. We knew each other for three years before we started dating. It's been two years since we got together, and yet... WHY?

For years I've shown him just how much I love him and every time he buys me things, I smile, hug him, kiss him, and tell him I love him. But the amount of things he buys me, I should've known something was going on. I remember the one time he took me on a shopping spree where I avoided buying many expensive things, but he went and bought me loads of jewellery. I shouldn't of accepted it. I should've known.

And every time we're out, I know he heard the gossip and rumours of me being with him only for the money, but I thought he knew I was with him because I love him... Here I am, in our home. One year after we started going out, he bought as a double story home with a beautiful view. He said it was because he wanted to have a big family, and I said that a big family would be good. I'm crying and packing my bags, wanting to get out of here before he comes home from work.

_"She's probably cheating on you!"_

_"Probably..."_

My tears come down faster when I think about how little he trusts me. I LOVE him, and yet, I guess he doesn't love me enough to trust me. I should've known there was something wrong... I mean, why else would he buy me all of these things. I keep packing my bags, trying to see through my tears, only taking the clothes I bought with my OWN money, money I earned myself, my photo albums and scrapbooks, and the few things he bought me which has a lot of meaning to me. I stop my actions and sit on to the bed, looking at the object in my hand

_"Happy one year Babe" Carlos smiled at me as we sat on the beach, the stars shining above us, and the moon lighting the world._

_"Happy anniversary Carlos" I said, snuggling into his warmth. He lifted his arms and the next thing I knew, I felt something around my neck._

_"For you" he said as I looked at what he put around my necklace. It was a silver necklace with a blue winged butterfly. I smiled and kissed him, showing him how much I loved it_

_._

I wiped my tears before going into the closet to get the next item out of my safe, no not his or ours, and as I walked back to my bag, I remembered when he bought it for me. It was our first date, and as we walked through the park after dinner, he pulled it out of his pocket. It was simple and cheap, but I love it all the same. It was the first time I realised that we're really doing this. We're really going out.

_"Why else would she stay with you?"_

_"She wouldn't..."_

The tears came pouring out like a flood was about to happen and I grabbed the last of my things and threw them into my bag. I zipped up my three suitcases, and one by one I dragged them downstairs and to the front door, before I went back to our bedroom to put the letter I wrote to him. As I placed it in the middle of the bed I remembered the argument I had with my mother after I told her I was in love with Carlos.

_"I will not tolerate you embarrassing this family any longer Stephanie Michelle Plum!" my mother screamed at me across the dining room table._

_"I don't care what you say mother, I love him and he loves me. I'm not asking for your permission. I'm telling you that I'm in love and will be with him for as long as I can!"_

I really thought we'd always be together. Always.

I guess I was wrong huh? I walked away from the letter, the bed where we sleep, and the room that I told him I love a thousand times over. As I walked down the stairs, thoughts about our time in this house, no, home, kept going through my mind. I wanted to yell at him and remind him of the time that I stuck with him when there was a chance he would go to jail for murder.

"_Babe I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore" Carlos said a month after he was arrested for suspected manslaughter._

"_I'm not leaving Carlos, I believe you when you say you didn't do it. Convince THEM of that and come home. And even if you can't I'll still be around. I love you Carlos." And so help me God, I would break him out if I had to._

I stopped in front of the door, looking back to what I'm about to leave. This home holds so many memories for me.

_I laughed as he carried in our couch to the living room with me sitting on it. Carlos and Tank refused to let me help. So I convinced Les that if I can't work he can't either. So sitting next to me was Lester, and we were watching them trying to hide their struggle._

That day was amazing as we moved things into our home. And then came the day he framed a picture of us in the alleyway behind the bonds office, where we'd steal kisses.

_The minute I walked into the house, I noticed something was different. And then I saw it. A picture of us kissing behind Vinnie's office. I smiled at him as he closed the door and told him I love it. In response he gave me a smile, and I felt my knees go weak. Carlos wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss, leaving me wanting more._

I snapped out of my memories when I heard a noise outside. Thinking Carlos was home early, I wiped away the tears running down my face and looked out the window, only to see the postman delivering letters. I sighed in relief and took that as my cue to hurry up and leave. I walked out the door, dragging my suitcases to the boot.

"_So why do you let her do this to you? Why do you let her get away with it ?"_

"_..."_

He hadn't answered that one question, which made me stop putting my second suitcase into the boot, before I remembered why I decided to leave in the first place.

"_Carlos wants you gone before he comes home." Said a man that looked familiar from the other side of the gate._

"_What? Why?" I questioned, recognising him as Carlos's informant from Stark Street._

"_He doesn't want to see you again. He doesn't believe your here for love, but instead for money."_

Once I had gotten inside, I wrote the letter to him. I have 2 more hours before Carlos gets home, so I slowly locked the door and slid my key under the door.

As I finally got the courage to turn on my car, my phone beeped, showing me a message. From Carlos.

-Babe, be home soon. I love you—

I didn't reply, instead, I reversed my car and headed to my favourite spot. Where we had our first date. I drove, even as my phone beeped with another message, and then my phone ringing. I just kept driving.

_(Just for you Margaret Fowler) Ranger's POV_

I got home to see Steph's car gone. Where is she? I walked inside, thinking she'd be home soon, and went to have a shower and get dressed. I plan on taking her out tonight. I went straight to the bathroom, where I had my shower, wanting to smell like the body wash I know she loves. I've noticed her inhaling the smell every time I hug her. When I was done, I got out and headed to the closet and quickly dressed in black dress pants, and a button down shirt. When I turned to the safe, I noticed some of her clothes gone, which confused me because she wouldn't throw out or give away her favourite jeans. I walked into our bedroom and looked around, noticing a few things gone. That's when I saw the envelope on the bed, addresses to me in Steph's handwriting. I sat on the bed and read.

**Carlos,**

**...I'm not sure where to start. I never thought this would be the way you'd break up with me, even after I heard what you said to your Stark Street informant and blood brother from when you were still 15.**

"What? What break-up? What'd I say to Mateo?" I asked myself, and kept reading with deep concentration.

**But I thought you knew that material things don't mean much to me. I hope by the end of this letter you'll finally know why I never cheated, never lied, why I kept it real and why I stayed around. I know that my mother never did accept us, neither did my sister, but why did you doubt me? I'd stay by your side even if you were inside the big house for 5 to 10 years. Hell, even 50 years, I'd still be here, waiting for you, until I died. ... **

**What makes you think I'd forget about you? It's me, Stephanie. All I've ever shown is how much I love, and yet you still doubted my loyalty to you. I couldn't care less if you were rich or poor, I'd still be around, just for your love. You could buy me diamonds or rubies as much as you want, but the thing I want most isn't anything you can buy. What I would give everything for, is your love. Everyone told me how you're a mercenary, that you'd throw me out once you got bored of me, but I still stayed with you. They all warned me about you. **

"Babe?"

**You should've known better than to think I'd leave just because of some stupid rumours. You should've known better than to doubt me. You should've known that I would stay by your side. You should've known that I was in it until I died. In case you don't know Carlos. I never cheated because your IT for me. I never lied because I value honesty in our relationship and I want you to know everything about me. I kept it real because I never cared for money, except for the basics to live in some form of comfort, and not luxury. I stayed... I stayed because I love you. Do you understand now Carlos? I LOVE YOU! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!**

**If only...that's what the world is made up of huh? If only. Next time you want a girl gone. Tell her yourself.**

**Always yours,**

**Love Stephanie.**

"Oh Babe. What'd I do?" I said out loud.

I never thought those things. I've never doubted her. I love her too. I NEED her in my life, which is why I wanted to ask her tonight. I immediately picked up the phone and dialled her number, but there wasn't an answer. I thought about where'd she go, and once I figured it out, I ran down to my car and raced after her, thinking back to my conversation with Mateo.

"_You know she's just after your money!"_

"_I know..." He cut me off._

"_She's probably cheating on you!"_

"_Probably..." Again he wouldn't let me finish my sentence._

"_Why else would she stay with you?"_

"_She wouldn't..." I was starting to get pissed off._

"_So why do you let her do this to you? Why do you let her get away with it?"_

"_..." I didn't even bother trying to answer, knowing he wouldn't let me get a word in._

"_I just don't understand Ranger, after all the years I've known you, you've never let a girl use you before."_

"_And I'm not." I finally got out without him interrupting me._

"_But you know she's after your money!"_

"_I know her better than that."_

"_And her probably cheating on you?"_

"_I was going to say, probably if she wasn't my Babe. And even if she was doing all those things, I'd still let her do it."_

"_Why? Why'd you do that to yourself?"_

"_Because I'm going to marry her."_

"_Marry?"_

"_Yes, because I love her."_

She must've only heard the times that Mateo interrupted me, and not what I'd said after. I can't blame her for leaving me for that. I finally got to Point Pleasant and parked next to her car. I sat there for a while, watching her sit on the beach and star out into the horizon. I grabbed the letter and read it once more. It hurts me to think that she'd believe that all I thought these things about our relationship and her. It was then I saw it.

**Next time you want a girl gone. Tell her yourself.**

I hadn't noticed it before. I should be more aware of my surroundings. Now who would tell her I want her gone. Only one way to get that answer, I thought to myself and stepped out of the car.

Steph's POV

I sat there on the beach, staring out to the ocean, wondering what I was going to do now. I was at a lost. All I know is, it's going to be hard without him. My heart feels empty because I know that soon, I'll never see him again. As a lone tear slid down my face, I felt a tingle on my neck, then the wind blew and I smelt it.

"Carlos..." I whispered, sensing him right behind me.

"Babe."

I could hear pain in his voice and I nearly turned around. I wanted to make his pain go away, but I couldn't. When I left our home, I left behind my love for him, or as much as I could.

"What are you doing here Carlos?" I questioned, wiping my tear away.

I heard him sigh and felt him fall to his knees next tom me.

"Look at me Babe." He demanded. "Please."

Not being able to defy him, I looked at him, and the emotions he showed, they had my heart aching. My body begged me to throw myself at him, to hug him, to hold him, and never left go.

"If you weren't my Babe...no, if you weren't the Stephanie I know and love, I'd think those things he did, but I know better. You're my Babe. My everything. I know you don't care about my money. I know that your love for me is as real as my love for you. And even if you were like that, I'd never let you go. I love you Babe. You didn't hear me tell Mateo why I never doubted you. I love you and I want to be with you ...always. Marry me."

I cried throughout his speech. He really does love me. He never doubted my loyalty. He really does know me. And even with all my faults, he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. I was going to kill Leo, the stupid asshole that told me Carlos didn't want me anymore.

"I love you too."

Finally finished it :P Hope you liked it, and don't be afraid to review!


End file.
